


Blind Mistakes

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Modern AU, Post-Break Up, Romance, exes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: "Well...this is awkward." Five years and three months, and he clearly remembers it ended badly.There had been insults and yelling from both parts, crying from her part, a few broken plates and a lamp, and he thinks there was even an attempt at his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an exes au list from tumblr. (http://littlebastard.co.vu/post/143778948392/i-need-exes-aus-we-just-broke-up-and-you-came)
> 
> •We broke up years ago and both moved away, lost touch. now our friends each suggested a blind date and shit, you’re my date apparently.

“Well…this is awkward.” Sakura mutters under her breath and despite of everything Sasuke can’t help but smile. He had forgotten how inopportune Naruto could be and if he had to guess, Ino was somehow involved in this too.

They sit in a small table across from each other, in the farthest corner of a French restaurant, it was a long run to the door. He could see how uncomfortable she looked and she was sure to be getting the same vibes from him.

How long had it been since they last saw each other?

“It’s been a while.” He tells her, and it’s the understatement of the year. Five years and three months, and he clearly remembers it ended badly.

There had been insults and yelling from both parts, crying from her part, a few broken plates and a lamp, and he thinks there was even an attempt at his life. But most of all there was cowardice from his part and she walked away on a rainy summer morning taking nothing with her.

“I should have guessed it’d be you when Naruto talked about a medicine graduate that was as pretty as she was deadly, I guess I have a type.” A few years back and the conversation would have gone along a lot differently. He would have complained on how he had been left to wonder if she would ever come back, how six months passed before he even worked up the courage to get rid of her presence in his apartment.

“I just moved back from Suna a few days ago, got offered a position in Konoha hospital. I knew I’d encounter familiar faces, but I certainly didn’t expect to see yours. I thought you’d moved away to Oto.” Her voice is laced with curiosity and he is surprised to see warmth in her gaze. The last time they saw each other her gaze was filled with fire and anger.

“Moved back a couple of months ago.” He leaves it at that, his reasons for leaving Konoha had been fairly simple. He was running away from his family and the responsibilities that came along with being an Uchiha and he wanted to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth that she left.

There is a moment of silence and to both their surprise he’s the one to break it. “I’ve missed you.”

She takes a long time to respond and his chest tightens at the stretched silence between them. He’s afraid of having scared her off, maybe he’d been too forward.

“I’ve missed you as well.” And her words are like the invitation to a truce.

A moment later the waiter comes and places a plate on the table. He tries to hide the disgust at the disgusting snail in the center of the plate.

“I’m not going to eat that.” She speaks disgust clear on her voice. “Why a reservation in a French restaurant, you don’t like this food.”

“Naruto made the reservation and I just assumed my date liked French cuisine.” He takes out his wallet and signals for the waiter. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“To where?” She speaks, and to his surprise she’s not sprinting toward the entrance.

“Are you up for another mistake?” He’s not letting her go this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually fun, it even almost turned angsty at some point.


End file.
